With the conventional method, a random signed challenge text (signed challenge) which is encrypted by the server is requested by the client and is sent. The client decrypts the text, forms a digest and signs and encrypts the latter again (signed digest). The server checks the digests for a match. This method is very complicated.
In a manner similar to a TAN list (One Time Pad), a (finite) list containing keys which should each be used only once could be interchanged in another manner (for example paper) before the first authentication. However, this list would need to be stored or the keys would have to be copied by the user (vulnerable and laborious and prone to error).